pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
We Cheer Loud and Proud! Cure Waffle Is Born!
We Cheer Loud and Proud! Cure Waffle Is Born! is the fifth episode of Super Sweet! Pretty Cure!. Major Events * Maple debuts in this episode. * Cardamon is introduced in this episode. * Emiko learns the secret identities of the Cures. * Ryo transforms into Cure Waffle for the first time. * Ryo uses Syrup Tornado for the first time. Synopsis The episode starts with the cheerleaders having a ballet lesson. All are in black leotards save for a single cheerleader from the ballet club, who's wearing her blue tunic. Kanzo, having detected a strange aura from the dance studio, walks in to watch her BFF Kasumi. Unknown to her, a dog-like stuffed animal had followed her in and rushes the cheerleaders, causing Kasumi to slip. Luckily, Kanzo manages to catch her, causing Minami to glare at them and remind Kasumi that they don't do pas de deux at cheerleading practice. Kanzo tells her she was simply trying to keep her friend from twisting her ankle on accident, and Kasumi points out that someone must've left their stuffed dog in the studio. Minami tells Kanzo to keep the stuffed dog off the floor and ask around to see who left it lying on the floor. Later, after cheerleading practice is over, one of the cheerleaders, a boy, introduces himself as Ryo Hanada and offers to take the matter off Kanzo's hands. Kanzo accepts the offer, and as she steps outside, she sees Lico waiting for her, asking her if she detected something. Kanzo tells him she did—and it was a future ally. Though she couldn't pinpoint where it came from, she half-jokingly quips that next time one of her games is attacked, she'll ask Ryo if he happened to find the owner of that stuffed dog. The next day, Kanzo reports what had happened to Amaiko, Kessho, and Sachiko over lunch. Kessho asks if the next Cure might be Minami, since they're in the same club. Kanzo says that's exactly what she wants to know, and there's an equal chance it might be Kasumi. Amaiko remarks that it might even be the captain, and Sachiko half-jokingly suggests a possibility that might trump the other three as the biggest potential scoop: that it's the captain's boyfriend. The others, save for Kanzo, stare at her in surprise, and Kanzo remarks that it might be possible; after all, she did give him a strange stuffed animal that wandered in on the cheerleaders in the middle of their ballet lesson. Amaiko says that she hopes whoever it is proves a valuable ally to them, as the monsters are getting stronger every time. Meanwhile, Cardamon is chewing ot Bitter and Amaranth for their failures and says if anyone has any chance of putting Pretty Cure down before they get too dangerous, it's going to be him. They both give him a look before saying, "Famous last words." He huffs as he walks out. Sour briefly stops him, telling him to not let those two "twerps" get to him. Later, as Ryo's walking Emiko home, a small dog among tree branches catches Emiko's attention. Wondering how it got there, Ryo scales the tree and gets it down, wondering if this was what Kanzo was talking about but noting it doesn't feel like any ordinary stuffed animal. After dropping Emiko off, Ryo notices the feeling hasn't gone away and decides to look into it. Unknown to him, Cardamon is watching, muttering that this time, he won't be so lucky. The next day, after suiting up for the cheer team's performance for that day's home game, Ryo remembers Kanzo's words to him from a couple of days before and checks his backpack to make sure the stuffed dog is still inside. As Emiko yells for him to come on out with the others, Ryo tells the dog not to move from his backpack in case something should happen, after which he joins the other cheerleaders as they are introduced en masse after the players from both teams take the court. During halftime, Cardamon, who had shown up without a ticket, sneaks into the locker room and creates a Mazui out of a pair of pom-poms as the stuffed dog watches in terror. As the Mazui attacks, the stuffed dog, Maple, is trying to figure out whether or not to run out to activate the next Cure. As the Cures are trying and failing to beat the Mazui, Maple finally decides he had better go ahead and sprints off to the court, where Ryo is once again the only cheerleader to have not been scared off. As Cardamon recognizes Ryo based on a description by Sour, Maple runs over to the boy and throws him a Candilet. Ryo takes the Candilet and transforms. The Cures, especially Kanzo, are instantly relieved and excited at the same time upon seeing Ryo's transformation. Hearing Emiko scream for help, Ryo immediately rushes over to the Mazui, forces it to let her go with a high kick, and catches her before she hits the ground. Recognizing him, Emiko smiles and says, "I guess now we know whose stuffed dog that was." Ryo then hits the Mazui with his finisher, Syrup Tornado. Before detransforming, Ryo introduces her to the other four Cures. Emiko recognizes one of them, Kanzo, from the incident with the stuffed dog. Trivia * Ryo is revealed during the second half to be the cheerleader who fought off episode 2's Mazui, and Cardamon recognizes him as the "idiot Muggle" who defied Sour.